1. Field
Embodiments relate to a transparent conductor, a method for preparing the same, and an optical display including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Transparent conductors may be used in various fields, e.g., touchscreen panels included in displays, flexible displays and the like. The transparent conductors may exhibit good fundamental properties such as transparency, sheet resistance, or the like, and may have flexural properties as an application range thereof expands to flexible displays.